Who is He?
by Icha Akada
Summary: (inspirasinya dateng gara-gara dapet beberapa email yang salah kirim ke my account) Who is He? DAMMMNNN! gak sadar udh jam 00.30. wah itu berarti pulsa di simcard ku kesedot juga donk... huaa..., benar-benar gak tepat nih timing nya.
1. Chapter 1

Misi-misi...  
mau ikut share story (my first Story in here)  
enjoy and maaf kalo ceritanya kurang bagus and typo... (newbie ^o^b)

**Who is He?**

whoaam... gak kerasa baca fanfiction sampe jam 10 malem...  
(ini salah satu hobiku baruku selain browsing artikel psikologi mbah google,  
sebenernya aku nemuin website ini secara nggak sengaja, karena waktu itu  
aku cuma mau cari cerita tentang true lovenya vampire dan bertemulah aku  
dengan fanfiction ini.)

wah kuota internet masih banyak nih tapi masa aktifnya 2 jam lagi...  
harus dihabiskan secepatnya... daripada hangus gak kepake...(paket internet harian)  
oke biar kuota cepet abis mending aku buka youtube aja siapa tau ada  
video lucu terbaru..

hmm...gak ada yang cukup menarik malam ini. buka fb aja kl gitu (aku hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 menit and logout)  
kalo gitu buka twitter aja siapa tau ada kicauan yg bagus dan mention dr temen-temen  
ya... gak ada yang mention aku juga (tragisnya...apa gak ada yg kangen ya)  
gak ada tweet yg menarik lagi... kalo gitu buka email aja deh... mungkin ini  
kegiatan penutup untuk hati ini lagi pula udah jam 11.30.

well... kayanya aku dah lama banget gak buka account ini. coba kita liat ada apa aja didalamnya  
wuaa..isinya notifikasi dari fb,twitter,and account-account aku lainnya yang sengaja aku link in di account ini.  
beuh banyak banget ya. ambil cara cepat... (tandai semua lalu pilih tandai sudah dibaca)beres kan..hahhaha..  
ok... but... tunggu... ini email dari siapa ya... hmmm... 3 email yang mencurigakan... jangan-jangan spam...  
klik...klik...

email pertama  
dari Reynald_Saputra  
untuk Mars_akada

Hi...

.  
.

via iphone 20.00 Wib 12/9/2012

udah itu aja isinya...(sambil terus menekan kursor kebawah)  
aneh banget sih... siapa lagi ini Reynald Saputra  
liat namanya aja baru kali ini... trus email ini udah masuk  
4 bulan yang lalu... expired banget ya kl mau bales...hahaha  
ok email berikutnya...

email kedua  
dari Valeria White  
untuk Mars_akada

Picture1213omdh3HG

.

.  
via iphone 08.00 10/10/2012

WAH... yang ini isinya cuma foto doank... foto yang gambarnya  
ada sepasang manusia, yang perempuan bergaya dengan tangan yang  
menyimbolkan peace (^o^V) yang cowok sambil narsis megang gagdet untuk  
ngambil foto ini... helloo... kalian itu siapa sih? kok kirim foto kesini...  
lagi pula siapa lagi itu valeria... oke dua nama asing...lanjut...

email ke tiga  
dari Reynald_Saputra  
untuk Mars_akada

picture 87ugyjml09ihb

.

.  
.

via iphone 16.55 6/11/2012

foto lagi... tapi yang ini sepertinya capture dari iphone deh...  
isinya sih ttg motivation quote, tulisannya...

always remember that,  
no matter how useless you fell,  
you're someone's reason to smile.

so sweet sih tapi sayangnya bukan buat aku... hahhahahaha  
beginilah perasaan manusia single... rasanya pengen ada seseorang  
perhatian and care setiap saat...(ops ini bukan motto iklan ya..)

wah bikin penasaran ni manusia...  
gimana kalo kita googling aja ni email... siapa tau muncul wajah pemiliknya..

new tab .com  
paste Reynald_Saputra dikolom search... klik...  
loading...  
10 detik  
20 detik  
wah kenapa lemot gini jaringannya...  
refresh...refresh...refresh...  
loading...  
10 detik..and tiba-tiba ada notif dari provider yg isinya...

maaf kuato internet anda telah habis

DAMMMNNN! gak sadar udh jam 00.30. wah itu berarti pulsa di simcard ku

kesedot juga donk... huaa..., benar-benar gak tepat nih timing nya.

**TBC**

Review please... saran dan kritiknya juga boleh deh...  
hehehehe... kelanjutannya nti dulu ya... bakal di upload secepatnya (Aminn semoga gak sibuk)


	2. Chapter 2

mumpung masih semangat buat cerita mari kita lanjutkan...

_Who is He?_

Chapter 2

Asya POV  
mau ngisi pulsa dimana malam-malam gini... boro-boro mau ngisi...

uang buat beli pulsanya aja gak punya... wah sungguh menderita... mau minta uang sama mama gak mungkin banget

secara putri cantiknya ini udah gak zamannya lagi minta-minta uang sama mamanya (kok gitu?) ya because aku itu bukan anak abg lagi,

bukan juga seorang mahasiswi tapi tepatnya aku seorang wanita yang baru lulus dari kuliahnya lima bulan lalu dan belum punya kerja tetap sampai

sekarang, kegiatan selama ini ya jadi guru privat dari beberapa murid disekitar rumah . huft... ini gara-gara si Dinar yang minjem uang aku tapi

belum dibalik-balikin... awas ya besok... aku tagih uangku...

terpaksa malam ini jadi susah tidur gara-gara rasa penasaran yang gak didukung sama modal.

Keesokannya

KUkuruyukkkkk... kukuruyuuukkkk...

OMG baru mau mimpi indah udah bunyi aja itu alarm hayati (Baca: ayam jago)

gak tau apa kl aku baru tidur 45 menit yang lalu...

memangnya jam berapa sih sekarang... (sambil melihat Hp)

Ya elah... baru jam 5 subuh... Jago...jago... lu udah nyanyi-nyanyi aja jam segini...

eh ada satu pesan yang diterima... jam berapa ni sms masuk...

"Selamat malam saudara Asya, anda mendapat panggilan wawancara kerja bsk pagi

pukul 8.00 pagi di kantor kami. Putra (head HRD PT. Santosa Indonesia)"

Apa... ada sms penting kaya gini gw gak tau... wah kenapa semuanya suddenly gini sih...

wah...untung aja si jago nyanyi pagi ini, jadinya nya kan aku bisa bangun  
pagi and masih bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk wawancara nanti.  
tapi sebelum mandi aku mau cari mama dulu deh

Ma...mama... aku dapat panggilan wawancara...  
pasti mama kaget ngedenger ini... dan ternyata bener...mama kaget sekaget-kagetnya  
tapi dalam arti harfiah sport jantung lantaran pagi pagi buta anaknya gadis satu-satunya  
jerit-jerit and gak tau jeritnya tentang apa. hehehe... maaf deh ma...aku nggak bermaksud untuk ngagetin kok..  
abisnya aku dapat panggilan wawancara dari perusahaan yang terkenal itu...  
(sebenarnya aku gak nyaka bisa lulus ujian psikotes walaupun aku lulusan psikolog tp tkdg kurg pede aja ngerjain psikotest,hahaha  
and tertulis minggu lalu, sampe2 aku udh gak pernah berharap dapet panggilan berikutnya karena selain gak pd tdi, kemampuan IT ku standar-standar aja,  
perusahaan yang aku apply saat ini mmg bergerak dibidang _IT Marketing_, trus apa hubungannya dgn latar belakang pendidikanku sbgi psikolog,  
tenang-tenang... aku disini melamar sebagai staf HRD, bukan di bagian_ design_ apalagi pemasaran hehe.  
selain itu, saingan ku yg lainnya TERLIHAT lebih hebat and smart dibandingkanku ya meskipun harus aku akui  
aku nggak kalah hebat dari mereka, hehe )

di lobby Perusahaan

oke kita mulai hari ini dengan rasa optimis dan percaya diri...Ganbatte Asya..  
perusahaan ini punya 5 lantai dengan design yang hommy and comfort banget. rasanya aku bakal betah kalo kerja disini,

tanpa babibu aku langsung menuju ke arah _receptionist_  
and sesuai dengan petunjuk salah satu receptionist aku harus menuju keruangan HRD yang menurut imajinasiku lokasinya  
lumayan jauh dari lobby...  
yap...lantai 3 ruangan paling pojok sebelah kanan setelah koridor berkaca and ada tulisan ruang interview.  
tapi perusahaan ini punya Lift kan...Nah itu dia lift nya...  
wah pas banget nih momentnya...pas baru nyampe depan lift tiba-tiba pintunya kebuka.

*ting...  
ookey... mari kita masuk...dari dalam lift aku sempat melihat kekanan dan kekiri siapa tau ada "penumpang" lain yang ingin ikut  
di alat transportasi gedung ini...(haha terkadang aku sering memberi julukan ke sesuatu hal dengan seenaknya)  
1...2...3...4...5 detik sepertinya memang gak ada yang mau ikut..ya sudah aku tutup saja pintunya. tapi sebelum pintu  
lift tertutup sempurna (ya mungkin masih ada celah sekitar 5 cm) tiba-tiba ada beberapa jari manusia yang menghalangi.  
HAAAAAaaa... (lumayan kenceng sih untung aku sendirian di lift)... kekagetanku seperti seorang aktris yang  
sedang berada di salah satu scene film horror dimana sang pemain kaget dan ketakutan melihat telapak tangan  
(benar-benar hanya telapak tangan ya gak ada yg lainnya) di sela-sela pintu lift)  
tapi rasa kaget itu berubah jadi malu saat pintu lift terbuka lebar dan aku bisa melihat dengan  
jelas dan nyata sang pemilik jari itu (hoho akibat kebanyakan nonton_ horror movie_ nih jadi parno sendiri dech)

Pemiliki jari itu ternyata adalah seorang pria ya kalo mau ditebak usianya mungkin jaraknya 5 tahun lebih tua dari aku.  
pria itu memiliki badan yang lumayan jauh dari aku ya sekitar 30 cm lah (aku cuma 155 cm, tp karena heel jadi 162, ya jadi  
ketauan deh rahasia ku utk terlihat lebih tinggi) tapi kalo mau lebih akurat lagi aku harus cariin meteran dulu ya hahaha.  
kulitnya gak bgtu putih tapi gak item juga.  
rambutnya lurus dengan style ala eskmud masa kini  
pakaiannya rapi,jas hitam and dengan bawahan black jeans,  
_how about the tie ...hmm.. no, there is no tie hanging in his shirt_...  
didalam jas hitam itu hanya ada kemeja putih dengan gaya yang _casual_ tapi formal.  
(oke aku udah 'interogasi' penampilan dia secara general, sambil terus ngeliat dari ujung kepala sampe ujung ibu jari kaki kembali lg ke rambut...hahaha)  
gimana soal face nya, baru saja aku mau memperhatikan wajahnya si pemilik jari itu dengan detail aku baru tersadar  
ternyata dari tadi sekitar (2 menit mungkin, waktu yang sama saat aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung rambut and seterusnya tdi)  
dia ngeliatin aku dengan raut yang sedikit aneh and bingung.

Asya dan Pemilik Jari POV

_anyway_ kenapa tadi kamu menjerit... tanyanya  
ooo... maaf mas saya kira yang mencegat pintu lift tadi cuma jari saja, anggota tubuh yang laennya nggak ada (kataku dengan volume suara yg smakin mengecil)  
jadi kamu kira saya hantu...  
eh...awalnya sih iya... tapi pas pintu kebuka ternyata manusia... hehehe..  
kamu yakin saya manusia...  
kalo dilihat kaki mas yang menginjak bumi sih ya mas memang manusia..  
hahaha...ada-ada aja kamu ini...  
sekali lagi maaf ya mas...  
never mind... its ok kok, malah lucu aja  
memangnya siapa yang lagi ngelawak ya (kataku dalam hati)  
kamu mau ke lantai berapa... (tanyanya lagi saat pintu lift tertutup)  
lantai 3... (wah semakin lama dilihat org ini semakin manis saja, kalo boleh disamain sama aktor korea wajahnya mirip sama Won Bin,  
si pemain _endless love_ itu loh tapi kalo yang ini lebih ke indonesia sedikit, ingetnya sedikit...hahaha)  
oh...(dia menekan tombol angka 2 dan 3)  
wah terima kasih...(ku keluarkan senyum tersuper duper manisku, semoga saja senyuman itu gak overdosis)  
_ur welcome_ (balasnya dengan senyuman yang...elegan)

*ting dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka...(ya dh smpe di lantai 2 aja, cepet banget sih ni lift)  
ok... saya duluan ya... sampai jumpa nanti...( dan pintu lift tertutup kembali)  
Sampai jumpa (balasku dengan sedikit menyatukan alis baca:bingung, nanti? pede banget bakal ketemu lg, tp klpun mmg ketmu lagi aku gak nolak sih)

Asya POV

anyway udh jam berapa sekarang... hmm jam 7.35 wib, ooo syukurlah ternyata aku blm terlambat.  
*ting... lantai 3  
yap... sambil celingak celinguk ke kiri dan kekanan aku melihat front liner lantai 3  
setelah menjelaskan maksud tujuanku kesini mbak _frontline_r itu menunjukkan arah yg harus aku tuju.  
sambil mengingat perkataan mbk receptionist tdi aku menuju ke ruangan paling pojok sebelah kanan setelah koridor berkaca and ada tulisan Interview. Wah ternyata lumayan panjang juga ni koridor, sebelah kirinya jendela semua lagi and bisa buat ngaca  
wah kesempatan buat ngaca sambil berjalan... inget _first performance_ tu harus sesuatu yang cetar membahana dan badai... hahaha (syahrini mode on)  
sepanjang koridor ini ternyata ada beberapa ruangan dengan nama yang berbeda luas juga ya...  
di depan ruangan interview terdapat beberapa org yg sedang duduk di kursi-kursi yg mmg tersdia.  
Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, ada 5 orang, 3 wanita 2 pria.  
salah satu dari wanita itu melihat diriku sambil tersenyum dan akupun membalasnya dengan senyuman (tp dengan dosis yg jauh berbeda manisnya dgn pria di lift)

Asya POV  
Apakah Anda Martasya Akada..?  
ya.. itu nama sya  
baik, kalo begitu interview ini langsung kita mulai  
(lo jadi tinggal nungguin aku aja ya, tp kan blm jam 8, aku blm telat donk)  
wanita tadi mempersilahkan aku duduk sementara dia tetap berdiri  
ternyata dia adalah pewakilan dari perusahaan ini namanya adalah Valeria White, gadis indo itu menjelaskan sistematis interview dgn sgt jelas and anggun sampai-sampai peserta pria melarang mata mereka utk mengedip karena pesona wanita yg sangat menawan harus terus dikagumi setiap detiknya ini mungkin kejadian yg langka bagi mereka atau mmg sdh naluri semua pria didunia utk gak akan menyia-nyiakan pesona dr wanita cantik.  
Dia menjelaskan bahwa urutan peserta interview ditentukan dari waktu kedatangan peserta itu sendiri, so dalam hal ini aku ada di urutan terakhir  
wah...lumayan... ada waktu utk mengingat materi kuliah ttg how to behave when you get interview. and org pertama dipersilahkan memasuki ruangan  
dgn diikuti oleh mbak Valeria dibelakangnya. Hmm... sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama ini tapi..dimana ya? udah deh lebih baik aku kembali ke rencana semula  
tapi waktu "belajar" ku jadi terhenti ketika wanita seorang wanita disebelahku mengajak berkenalan  
Namanya Sekar Athenna, dia lulusan PR disalah satu Universitas negeri yg wow di Indonesia, dia mendaftar sebagai staf HRD juga

Asya dan Sekar POV

wah jadi kita saingan donk... kata ku sambil bercanda...  
hahhaha... mungkin saja ia mungkin tidak...  
lo kenapa...  
asal kamu tau ya sya,aku sudah berkenalan dengan peserta yg lain dan you know what?  
Apa...? tanyaku  
Peserta pertama itu namanya Riana, dia mendftr di Marketing trus  
Dua cowok disebelah kita ini Dion and Galih , mereka mdaftar sebagai Design grafis (katanya dengan suara yg hampir berbisik)  
Wah...kamu memang hebat Sekar, dalam waktu relatif singkat kamu udh dpt info yg sgt berharga.  
hahaha, bisa aja kamu sya. tapi ada yg plg berharga lagi  
Apa masih ada lagi? tanyaku kembali  
Kamu tau berapa jumlah pegawai yg dibutuhkan disini? tanyanya lagi  
Nggak... jawabku polos  
Ok... disini butuh 1 divisi marketing, 2 divisi design and product, dan 2 divisi HRD

Wah itu kan jumlah kita sekarang kan... kataku

Yap... and info ini aku dapet dr narasumber yg terpercaya lo...  
Wuih..keren juga ya link kamu disini.. pujiku tulus  
hehhehe.. tapi inget Sya, kita harus_ perform_ yg terbaik jgn sampe kita jd_ over confidence_ and resultnya jadi berubah  
hmmm betul-betul, aku juga berpendapat seperti itu...  
masih ingt materi kuliah yang how to behave when you get interview  
hahaha... tadi sebelum kamu ngajak aku kenalan aku lagi me_repla_y materi itu diotak ku...  
oh... begitu ya...hahaha kok bisa sehati gini ya...  
(and tiba-tiba)  
Saudari Sekar Athenna  
hey namamu dipanggil...  
oh... iya.. aku kan org urutan kedua... aku masuk dulu ya... nti habis dari sana aku kesini lagi... ok..  
Ok,,,  
ingetnya Sya... kita itu harus...Be..  
Behave kan..  
sekar tertawa renyah sambil menuju ruangan interview..

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Review, kritik and sarannya... Thank you..  
tunggu chapter berikutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertamaku datang ke kantor ini sebagai pegawai magang, semua yang dikatakan Sekar waktu itu benar, kami berlima diterima di perusahaan ini dengan masa percobaan 3 bulan. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya dengan keadaanku saat ini, aku seorang manusia yang belum mempunyai pengalaman bekerja di perusahaan dapat diterima magang di perusahaan yang sangat terkenal ini.

Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat aku diwawancara satu minggu yang lalu. Saat itu ada tiga orang _interviewer_ dihadapanku. Dari kiri ke kanan, yang pertama adalah seorang pria bernama Putra, pria berkacamata ini terlihat pintar dan begitu ramah, ucapan yang dikeluarkannya penuh dengan rasa percaya diri dan begitu meyakinkan selain itu dia didukung dengan style berpakaian yang profesional namun tidak kaku, yang kedua adalah Rey, pria berambut klimis itu mempunyai sorotan mata yang sangat tajam, gaya berpakaiannya tidak jauh dengan pria sebelummnya, pakaiannya terlihat sangat formal: dari jas hingga bawahan semuanya berwarna hitam, kecuali kemeja putih yang terpadu dengan dasi yang juga berwarna hitam dan orang terakhir adalah mbak Valeria, wanita yang waktu itu menyambut kami didepan ruangan _interview_.

Waktu itu mereka mewawancaraiku secara bergantian. Dari ketiga orang tersebut sangat terlihat jelas siapa yang paling baik dan menyeramkan, dan menurutku orang yang paling menyeramkan adalah pria yang bernama Rey itu, dia terlihat sangat serius dan begitu fokus, tatapannya seperti _detective_ yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka, tapi dari setiap _interviewer_ hanya dia yang menanyakan tentang psikologi manusia kepadaku, aku sempat sedikit kewaalahan dengan semua pertanyaannya tapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menjawab, tapi ada satu _point_ yang bisa kuambil dari ketiga sosok yang ada dihadapanku waktu itu, mereka semua berpenampilan sangat menarik, atau kata lainnya _sih_ ganteng dan cantik.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, kami diminta ke ruangan HRD, ruangan yang terletak sebelum ruang _interview_ itu mempunyai ukuran yang sangat besar dan didalamnya terbagi menjadi dua ruangan, ruang sebelah kanan dibatasi oleh kaca besar dan terdapat tulisan HEAD of HRD di pintunya, kemudian ruangan sebelah kiri, tempat kami sedang berkumpul sekarang sepertinya didominani dengan beberapa lemari kaca yang berisi map – map yang tersusun rapi, yang berjejer disetiap sisi dinding tembok yang tidak berjendela, ditengah-tengah ruangan terdapat meja-meja yang disusun melingkar dan disetiap meja terdapat kursi dan seperangkat _pc_ _plus flat monitor _nya_._ Yah memang tampilannya sama seperti kantor pada umumnya. Kami berlima diminta untuk duduk di kursi-kursi tersebut. Aku dan Sekar duduk bersebelahan, disebelahku ada Riana dan di sebelahnya lagi terdapat Dion dan Galih.

Lima sekawan yang kompak menggunakan atasan putih dan bawahan hitam plus sepatu hitam sebagai tanda anggota baru di perusahaan ini. Di sini kami diberi Intermezzo tentang latarbelakang perusahaan yang sedang dijelaskan oleh seorang wanita yang berparas manis dan ramah, dia menjadi moderator di acara ini namanya adalah Tasya. Setelah mengikuti intermezzo selama 30 menit, sesi berikutnya adalah sesi perkenalan. Dihadapakan kami telah ada 3 sosok manusia yang pernah kami jumpai sejak tahap _interview_. Mereka adalah Putra, Rey dan Valeria. Hatiku berkata bahwa mereka ini pasti merupakan orang-orang penting diperusahaan ini sebab mereka selalu muncul di semua acara kami, dari wawancara hingga hari pertama kerja, dan ternyata itu benar, Putra (28 thn) merupakan manajer Pemasaran yang berarti menjadi bos Riana, Rey (28 thn) head of HRD, itu artinya dia adalah bos ku dan Sekar dan terakhir Valeria (27thn) adalah manajer design grafis, terlihat aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Dion dan Galih, sebab mereka mendapat boss yang sangat menarik. Aku _nggak_ menyangka di usia mereka yang masih tergolong muda, mereka sudah mampu menduduki jabatan penting di perusahaan ini. Setelah mereka selesai memperkenalkan diri sekarang giliran kami berlima, sesuai dengan urutan tempat duduk, aku adalah orang kedua setelah Sekar, ada sedikit rasa _nervous_ tapi aku harus bisa menanggulanginya dengan baik. Sambil mmendengarkan Sekar, aku mulai merangkai kata dalam otak ku dan sekarang adalah giliranku.

Selamat Pagi, nama saya Martasya Akada, dan biasa dipanggil Asya, saya lulusan Psikolog UGM tahun ini, saya tinggal di Puri Kencana dan saya mohon bantuan dan ada pertanyaan?... hmm kalau tidak ada saya ucapkan Terima kasih dan selamat pagi. Ketika aku berniat untuk duduk kembali, tiba-tiba Rey buka suara.

"tunggu dulu... ada yang ingin saya tanyakan". Secara bersamaan Putra dan Valeria melihat ke arah Rey

Karena kaget aku langsung memposisikan tubuhku untuk tegap kembali dan ini mungkin terlihat sangat canggung.

"Iya pak" kataku

" Apakah Akada itu nama asli kamu?"

" Betul pak, itu nama keluarga saya"

" Apakah kamu keturunan Jepang?"

"Bukan pak, tapi akada itu singkatan dari Anak _Komering Adumanis*_ Asli"

Sontak semua orang yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Rey, karena hal itu pipiku jadi merona merah sebab menahan malu dan sekaligus mengutuk diri kenapa harus berkata polos seperti itu. Ini memang sifatku yang kadang menguntungkan tapi juga bisa merugikan, ya contohnya pada saat ini.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk"

"terima kasih pak"

Aku masih menahan rasa malu hingga sesi perkenalan selesai. Kemudian kami di instruksikan untuk ke divisi kami masing-masing. Karena aku dan Sekar di divisi HRD maka kami tetap _stay_ disini, sedangkan Riana dan kedua lelaki _design_ _grafis_ itu mengikuti atasan mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan ruangan kami.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, tinggalah kami berempat, saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 WIB itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, kemanakah karyawan HRD lainnya, tidak mungkin kan perusahaan sebesar ini hanya memiliki 2 staf saja jika ditambah dengan kami baru menjadi 4 padahal disini ada delapan meja kerja.

Mungkin Rey bisa membaca pikiranku yang sedang bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan sekitar. Dia pun mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk kembali. Dan Tasya pun mulai berbicara kembali

"Baik, selama tiga bulan ini kami akan mengawasi dan menilai kalian". Kata Tasya, "di sini hanya ada tiga personel, pertama adalah pak Rey, kedua adalah saya, yang bertugas sebagai sekertaris HRD dan satu lagi adalah..." (sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri) dan tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah sesosok pria tampan yang pernah aku temui, dia adalah _Won Bin_ _wanna be_ alias pria yang aku kira "Hantu" waktu di depan lift di hari pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku disini.

"Maaf pak saya terlambat... tadi saya sedang mengambil hasil kuisoner di ruangan manajemen produksi" kata pria itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku.

Rey hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil tetap menjaga wibawanya, "dia adalah Daffi, _vice head of HRD_" sambung Tasya,

"Salam kenal saya Daffi Adi Sanjaya" katanya sambil menyalami aku dan Sekar.

"Hey bukannya kamu yang waktu di _lift_ itu kan?"

"Iya pak, maaf atas kejadian waktu itu"

"Haha, _enggak_ papa kok, itu kan tidak disengaja, _anyway_ _just call me_ Kak Daffi saja, saya ini masih muda _loh jomblo_ lagi " katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan Sekar

"hhmm, maaf kakak daffi bisa saya lanjutkkan pembicaraan saya" kata Tasya tiba-tiba sambil menaikkan intonasi di kata KAKAK

"oh silahkan" senyum daffi manis yang menenangkan hati.

"terima kasih, Daffi akan membantu dan mengarahkan kalian selama tiga bulan ini jadi bila ada kesulitan kalian bisa langsung tanya kesaya atau ke Dia, dan satu lagi, hati-hati dengan rayuan gombalnya..hahaha"

Apa... rayuan gombal... pikirku sambil melihat kearahnya, huft aku paling ilfeel dengan pria gombal, habisnya buat kita patah hati saja, aduh sayang sekali ya.

"Hey Tasya jangan buka aib _gue_ dong, nururin harga diri _gw_ aja."

" Makannya jangan suka tebar pesona"

"Oh begitu, baik waktu _lunch_ nanti kamu _nggak_ jadi _gue_ traktir"

"_eh_ jangan _dong_, aku tarik lagi _deh_ perkataanku tadi"

"hmm sudah terlambat tasya, nasi telah menjadi bubur"

Terjadi keributan kecil antara mereka berdua tapi hanya dengan satu tatapan tajam dari Rey pertengkaran itu berhenti dengan segera, Rey berdiri dan menuju ke ruangannya. Dari peristiwa tersebut aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa divisi ini sangat _Hommy and nggak_ kaku. Tapi serem juga punya boss yang Cool, alias coolang banyak bicara apalagi ditambah tatapan matanya yang tajam. Memang benar sih Bos Rey dan Won bin wanna be aja itu sama-sama ganteng, mereka berdua itu hanya beda di karisma saja. Kemudian Tasya melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Ok kita tutup saja sesi ini, dan setelah ini kalian berdua silahkan masuk keruangan Pak Rey" Kata Tasya

Mendengar perintah itu aku dan Sekar segera mengikuti Pak Rey ke ruangannya. Ternyata ruangan itu ukurannya cukup besar di tambah lagi hanya untuk Pak Rey seorang diri, ukurannya kira-kira 10x10 m. Didalam ruangan ini terdapat dua buah sofa empuk berwarna _classic_ berbahan kulit, satunya berukuran besar dan satunya lagi ukuran _single_ tak lupa terdapat sebuah meja tamu sebagai pelengkapanya. Tepat dibelakang sofa _single_ terdapat meja kerja besar bergaya _modern_, diatasnya terdapat Plakat nama Reynaldi Saputra _head of HRD_, lalu ada sebuah laptop keluaran terbaru sebagai pelengkapnya, sebelahnya terdapat sebuah telepon dengan beberapa line serta di sisi kirinya terdapat dua buah _smartphone_. Sebelah pojok kanan belakang terdapat lemari kerja yang berisikan buku-buku, bagian terbukanya digunakan untuk tempat _printer_ dan _fax_ dibawahnya terdapat beberapa laci yang kuncinya masih tergantung di rumah kunci. Selain itu dinding ruangan ini terdapat banyak sekali penghargaan atas namanya, dan sekali lagi aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. _Who is He_ ya?

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Pak Rey, diapun mulai berbicara,

"Baiklah saya akan memberitaukan beberapa informasi tentang divisi kita. Pada mulanya jumlah karyawan di divisi ini ada 6 orang belum termasuk saya. Tapi empat diantara mereka terpaksa saya pecat karena melakukan suatu kecurangan. Dalam hidup prinsip saya hanya dua, yaitu Kejujuran dan Usaha keras, jadi apabila kalian melanggar dua prinsip itu maka dengan senang hati saya akan memecat kalian berdua."

Aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding mendengar kalimat itu, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan matanya, sebenarnya hatiku juga menyetujui hal tersebut, aku juga paling benci dengan curang dan bohong jadi r aku pasti bisa mematuhi persyaratan itu.

Saya adalah tipe orang yang perfeksionis, jadi usahakan untuk selalu berhati=hati dan semaksimal mungkin dalam bekerja. Divisi kita ini berhubungan dengan sifat manusia, bukannya dengan benda mati. Jadi usahakan hubungan kalian dengan karyawan lain harus terus harmonisdan terjaga dengan baik. Kalian Paham?"

"iya Pak!"

"Oke sekarang kalian boleh keluar"

"terimakasih pak" jawab kami berbarengan.

Rey hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun tiba-tiba dia memanggilku

"Akada".

"Ya Pak"

"tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan lagi dengan kamu"

Aku melihat ke arah Sekar dengan wajah bingung. Memang ada apa sih dengan pak Rey ini, trus kenapa aku dipanggil Akada.

"Saya permisi dulu ya pak" kata Sekar meninggalkan ku sendiri, dia juga terlihat penasaran dengan pak Rey.

"maaf pak ada apa ya" tanyaku

"Apa benar nama asli kamu Akada"

"Iya pak, kan saya tadi sudah bilang kalau itu nama keluarga saya"

"apa kamu punya saudara?"

"sekarang saya anak tunggal pak"

"maksudnya sekarang?"

Aduh bapak ini kenapa tanya terus sih, memang dia _nggak_ ada kerjaan apa. Dan tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi

"halo, Iya Val, _lunch_ bareng?

(jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangan, wah _gak_ terasa sekarang udah jam 12 siang)

"Ooh... Ok, 15 menit lagi aku kesana" dan dia kembali melihatku sambil menutup telepon

"Jangan jawab dulu pertanyaan saya, nanti saya akan bertanya lagi dengan kamu di lesempatan lainnya, sekarang silahkan keluar"

Uh... syukurlah cukup saat ini saja aku terkena _sport_ jantung, memang ada apanya dengan nama Akada, dankenapa Pak Rey terlihat begitu penasaran atau jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan mama _and_ papa lagi. Pak Rey membukakan pintunya untukku dan akupun keluar ruangan diikuti dengan Pak Rey dibelakangku.

" Ok semua saya _lunch_ dulu. Kalian juga boleh _lunch_ sekarang" katanya kepada kami anak buahnya

" baik pak" jawab mereka serempak kecuali aku, sempat aku masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari pertanyaan Pak Rey tadi.

Setelah pak Rey keluar ruangan, Sekar, Tasya _and_ Daffi melihat kearahku

"Ada apa tadi Sya?" tanya Sekar

"_gak_ tau, Pak rey masih penasaran dengan nama Akada ku" jawabku jujur

"Ya udah Sya, _nggak_ usah dipikirin yang penting sekarang kita ke kantin, _but anyway _kalian panggil aku tasya aja ya, _nggak_ usah ada embel-embel Kakak seperti cowok disebelah _gue_ ini." Kata Tasya kepada sambil menunjuk ke Daffi.

"dan ada satu lagi yang penting" sambungnya "hari ini kita akan ditraktir sama Daffi _so_ mari kita _lunch_"

"Siapa bilang aku mau traktir _loe_ Tas, kan tadi _gue_ udah batalin"

"Ayolah Fi, jangan pelit-pelit kalau sedang ulang tahun"

"oh jadi kak daffi ultah ya" tanya Sekar dan Daffi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman mautnya.

"Wah kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun" kata Sekar sambil menjabat tangan Kak Daffi

Dan kemudian Daffi melihat kearahku terlihat dia mengaharapkan aku mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan Sekar. "oh iya... selamat Ulang tahun ya kak Daffi" kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"terimakasih ya, yuk kita ke kantin, hari ini aku yang traktir"

"aku juga termasuk kan" tanya Tasya

"Ya iyalah Baggy"

"Hei jangan panggil _gue_ _Baggy_ ya, aku ini Tasya bukan Tas" jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal

"hahaha... . yuk kita ke Kantin" kata Daffi sambil menarik tanganku, dan aku menarik Sekar dan sekar menarik Tasya, jadi kami berempat jadi tarik-tarikan.

TBC.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di Kantin, so see you next chapter RnR please! thank you


End file.
